The Lost
by keshia-515
Summary: The golden trio havn't been golden for quite sometime, because Harry's been missing for less than a year, and whats even worst is that Neville Longbottom has been missing for 2 years! who will be next and what made Neville and Harry go missing? Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me… ummm this is an Mpreg so if you don't like don't read. I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does so give her props for the original since this is MY Fanfiction the characters are the way **I** want them to be, so if they don't seem realistic I'm sorry…^_^

Fiction Rated: M for the later chapters. English Romace/Fantasy Harry Potter

Harry sat on the edge of his red and gold satin covered bed, rubbing his protruding stomach thinking. The moonlight slipped through the closed curtains casting a worried look onto the young mans face. He stood using his hands to push him up and waddled to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" a quiet voice asked startling Harry out of his daze.

"Neville, you scared me! Yes I'm fine I just had to use the bathroom. You should get back to sleep."

"What about you? I'm pretty sure that your nightly walks are making both you and the baby tired."

"But didn't you go through the same thing with Kari?"

"Yeah, so I know how tired it gets you."

Harry sighed. "I'll go to sleep after I use the bathroom…okay?"

Neville assed Harry, he wasn't sure he was telling the truth. "Okay. But if your not back in the bed in the next fifteen minutes, I'm coming for you and you wont like it one bit mate." He whispered half serious and half joking. He then turned and scuttled away, in the direction of his one year daughter Kari.

"Crazy Mate…" Harry mumbled shaking his head and scooting quickly to the bathroom. After he relieved himself he decided to take a shower. He shed his green night gown and turned the water warm and occasionally stuck his hand in every few seconds to check if it was the right temperature. All the while, he looked at himself in the mirror. His creamy white skin made his scars of abuse stand out. His body was riddled with them. Living with the Dudley's was the worst thing he was ever condemned to do. No one knew but everyday was hell for him. Harry the freak, Harry the Monster, Harry the unloved. No one loved him, and no one knew what abuse he went through and no one would ever find out. Only one person had seen his body, only one person who wasn't disgusted by him. But it to be (I know it sounds corny but I like it) and harry was lucky to keep even a small part of him. He trailed his arms down his chest and onto his pregnant belly. 'You are the only part of him that I could keep.' He brought his hands back up and hovered over his breast. He wasn't used to having breast. It was weird to him. He stopped with one last look before he stepped under the rush of warm water cascading out of the silver shower head. He allowed the water to roll over his head and down his body, washing away all the grim and dirt both physically and mentally. When he was finished he slipped back into the gown and noticed that his still had around five minutes before Neville would 'force him back to bed'. He waddled through the hallways and made his way to the bedroom. He walked into the room to find that Neville was asleep with his child in his arms, while Ron was sitting up watching for him.

"What took you so long mate?"

"I decided to take a shower."

"Harry do you ever think about going back?" Ron asked earnestly

"Well sometimes I wish I could… but me and Neville both have children and …well I don't really look like the old Harry anymore, if I really wanted to, you think that people wouldn't notice that the famous Harry Potter now looks like a girl?"

"Well... I just... I don't know…"

"Ron... You know we cant, your lucky you can go to the school and live out a regular wizardly life but me and Neville here cant so take advantage of it mate."

Ron nodded his head and laid down on the bed. Was he really the lucky one, or was he the condemned?

Ron sat in the back of the class room hoping to avoid any commotion that was certain to happen today. He set his backpack on the ground hoping that no one would notice that it was a muggle item. Snape started lecturing and Ron started to zone out, that's what Snape's voice did to him. It made him sleepy; maybe it had some spell on it? He set his head down and sighed, he wished that Harry or Neville were here it keep him occupied.

"Just what do you think your doing Mr. Weasly?" a soft voice asked. Ron turned to see Professor Snape looking worried down at him… wait worried?! Snape never showed any emotion other than distaste and hatred for Ron.

"I'm fine professor, just a little tired, sorry for distracting the class." Ron said hoping that his words would unconsciously send the professor on his way.

"We're all worried about them, Weasly, were all waiting for them to come back." Ron looked away confused why would Snape be worried, let alone about Gryffindor. Maybe he had a loose bolt in his brain or something. Ron quietly go up out of his seat, grabbed his backpack and left, uncaring of the three pair of eyes that followed his every step.

"So what do you think the Weasel's up to?" Draco whispered to the transfer student that sat next to him.

"I don't now but I want to find out." The boy replied his voice thick with a heavy accent.

"Well don't you think it weird that Potter and Longbottom disappear but the Weasel doesn't? I bet you he knows exactly where they are!"

"Well Draco why do you really want to know where they are, you hate potter right? You should be happy that he's gone."

Draco looked at Krum as if he had slapped him,

"Shut you hole you git! Any person in there right mind would want a missing person to be found, and anyway I have no one to argue with, it's irritating not having someone to tell how inferior they are than me."

"Whatever you say Draco, but let me tell you one thing, Weasely is mine." Krum looked at Draco with the most serious face he had ever seen and suddenly a malicious smile dawned his face and Draco shuddered, he almost felt bad for the weasel…Almost.

Hey!! Do you love it? Hate it? Please comment I love criticism. If you don't have anything good or helpful to say, please don't say anything. And if you don't like it…. DONT READ IT!!

P.S. I love Interstellar Overdrive and Izzanami! They rock! =^_^= My inspiration!


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry i havn't updated in a YEAR! sorry i got really bust and alot of stuff hgas happened. well anyway heres the next chapter i hope you like it!

Ron Weasley was mad. Actually he was quiet furious, it seemed that since his last encounter with his teacher, Professor Snape, people were starting to find it odd that Neville and Harry had disappeared but Ron had not. Many waited in anticipation for the day that the newspaper would scream large capital letters "RON WEASLEY MISSING"; some were even crude enough to make bets on which day the poor sap was going to disappear. Ron thundered down the hallway like and runaway bull huffing and snorting and scaring the living daylights out of the people he passed. Some witnesses even say that they saw steam rise from the angry red head's head.

Ron didn't know what to do... life at Hogwarts wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He was going to pack his things and go back to the muggle world to live with the only people he cared about that also cared about him.

"Bumble Bee Baby.", He recited to the painting in front of the rooms, it seemed Dumbledore was in a grammar roll with the house passwords again. The door slid open quietly and Ron sighed; He needed to figure out when he would be leaving and how would he pose it. Would he disappear like Harry and Neville or would he make the illusion that he was dead so he could never have to come back to this place of Hell? He didn't really care nonetheless, he just needed to do it soon because he couldn't deal with Hogwarts anymore. Ron was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice them until it was too late.

"So what are you thinking Weasley?" a silky voice drawled in Ron's ear.

Ron flinched guiltily and turned to face Draco Malfoy, but was surprised to also find Viktor Krum. It was stupid of him to be surprised, because since Krum arrived the lofty brunette never left Draco's side, they went everywhere together, like Siamese twins, and it irritated Ron. That was one of the major reasons he needed to leave, he couldn't stand another day watching Draco and Krum be love-dovey (by his standards). He couldn't keep watching the man he loved be with someone else; especially with the rumors about them, it was just too much to handle. Ron paused then sneered and replied angrily,

"None of your business **Draco..." **and turned to walk to his room to pack, but was stopped by a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Now... just where do you think you're going?" Viktor whispered to Ron, suddenly pulling him into his strong arms. Ron shivered, and tried to squirm out of Viktor's hold but to no anvil, he was stuck. He looked up to find Draco staring at him squirming in Krum's arms smirking.

"What's so funny Draco? Huh? Just wait! I'm going to slap that smirk off your flogging face you queer!" Ron screamed his face turning red. Draco's mouth dropped and he started laughing uncontrollably, which just made Ron so much angrier.

"Look Ron," Draco said after catching his breath "I know you know where Harry and Neville are, so I'll save you from Viktor on the condition that you tell me..." Ron turned his head away... Shit! How did they know?

"You don't think that people might start thinking that it's weird that your still here and your "best" mates aren't?" Draco asked.

"That doesn't make sense! That would mean that Hermione is a suspect too!" Ron tried

" No, it doesn't you don't think that we don't know that the mudblood has been too busy with her stupid boyfriend Jorge to even notice or even find the need to care that her friends are disappearing? We know that you guys are no longer the first on her priorities!" Draco teased. He kept the information that he believed the stupid mudblood might actually be under some spell but that wasn't important to the situation at that time.

"Hermione will come back to us." Ron yelled knowing that it was useless, for some reason Hermione had already moved on, she barely even said "Hi" to him anymore; the Hermione he knew was long gone.

"Look Draco..." Ron whispered, " I really don't know, and if I did there would be no reason for me to tell you, so just let me go and I'll… I don't know... go to my room and act as if this never happened?" Draco wasn't very happy about Ron's cop-out.

"Look Ron, I'm going to give you one more chance before I let Viktor get the information we need out of you, and I'm telling you he's been waiting to get you for weeks, so just tell me and well... maybe we'll let you return to your room." Ron thought about it, Draco had said maybe, which meant that there was no way he was going to get out of this without something happening to him, He might as well keep the secret and take what's thrown at him than, tell and leave Harry and Neville in the dumps also. He drew in a deep breath once again

"I don't know where they are and stop acting like you actually care, I know you don't!"Ron pointed out, delivering the final blow to Draco's deteriorating patience.

Draco sneered, becoming absolutely livid.

"Fine!" He screamed at Ron his hot breath fanning Ron's brow " Have it your way, or should I say Viktor's way?" He then looked at Viktor nodded and turned towards the door, then he suddenly stopped and quietly whispered, "I do care." before leaving Ron with Krum.

Shivers wracked Ron's body, unknown to anyone but himself, Ron was seriously infatuated with Viktor Krum. It started off as just an obsession with the wonderful game of Quidditch, Ron loved the feel of wind going through his reddish orange hair and the weight of the bat as you hit a blugger into the goal, he was completely in love with the sport, so naturally he became interested in the best players, which Viktor happen to be one of. It started off as admiration, but then it turned into something he thought to be an obsession, going to all of Viktor's games, talking to him at every chance he had and fawning over things that Viktor had touched, used, or even just given to the love-sick red head. That's when it hit him, during a game sometime during the summer, Ron could never remember the date, but he watched in fascination as the players rode around the field on their broom sticks. All the players were on the field practicing right before the game started, some showing off for their fans, everyone eyes were on Markus Kriller, a boy from a school somewhere far away, he was a new recruit and was said to be very good, but while everyone else's eyes were on Markus, Ron's eyes were fixated on a brooding Viktor. Viktor was sitting on his broom just relaxing just like he did before they whole team did the once around make a show with the fireworks, so Ron stood there near the edge of the playing field watching the teen and in a spare moment of insanity he yelled out to Viktor in adoration distracting him, what he didn't anticipate was that his idol would look directly at him and be so distracted by him to where he was hit by a blugger. Ron watched in morbid fascination as blood dripped down Viktor's face and although Viktor was hurt he still played but throughout the game he sneaked looks at the little fire head that had distracted him. They won that night, but the feeling that course through Ron's body as he saw Viktor almost get seriously hurt told him that he was in deep crap, so naturally he stopped going to Krum's games, and this had been the first time he had seen Viktor since the accident. Viktor carried Ron all the way into Ron's room; he then proceeded in tying Ron's hands to the headboard.

" Look here, Viktor," Ron reasoned making sure not to make eye contact, " You don't have to do this, you can just not tie me up and just walk out this room never to come back and we can avoid each other, It'll be just like before , like this had never happened."

Viktor didn't seem to be listening to Ron because by the time Ron finished his little speech, he was finished with Ron's hands and was tying Ron's feet. Ron felt his face flush as he noticed that he was "happy" to see Krum. (LOL). Ron didn't like the thought that Krum could find "little Ron" without even lifting a finger and this all was because, he hadn't wanked off in a long time, and he was pass due. He really didn't want Viktor to notice his little friend, so he turned to his side using his free leg to cross his legs and turned himself as much as he could so that Viktor would not see how much Ron was enjoying this "foreplay."

"What are you trying to hide from me Ron?" Viktor drawled in his heavy accent, smiling to himself, he knew exactly what Ron was hiding. He was pretty sure he knew before Ron noticed it himself.

"Nothing" Ron whimpered, answering Krum's question had made him even more impossibly hard. He loved the way Krum's voice seemed to wash over his body caressing it, touching him like a long lost lover. Krum grabbed his leg and with great effort ( on Ron's part) he was able to pull Ron's legs open spread eagle, he then looked at Ron's swelling pants and smiled a crooked sexy smile that made Ron's heart flutter. Then he rubbed his warm, attentive hands along Ron's swell and whispered,

"This isn't nothing Ron..." A moan escaped Ron's plump lips and he arched into Krum's willing hands.

"Nhnn...No, tha...that's nothing Viktor..." Ron said breathlessly

" It's not nothing to me Ron,..." he paused, " I can see that this is going to be a problem" he said grabbing Ron's shaft and gripping it "I can help you fix it." he whispered as he licked the shell of Ron's ear. Ron looked at Viktor surprised and scared. What would this sexy man do to him; he was completely at his mercy. There was nothing he could do to stop Viktor if the man really wanted to do "something", even if he wasn't tied up, Viktor was a true seme through and through. Viktor straddled Ron and watched as Ron licked his lips in anticipation; he then bent down and softly kissed Ron. Ron's eyes opened in surprise and the pressure on his lips deepened and this time Ron moaned. Viktor pinched Ron and Ron opened his mouth in a soft cry. Krum took it as a chance to deepen their kiss; he then used a spell to make both his and Ron's clothes disappear.

"Wait... wait Viktor we can't do this..."

"Why?" Viktor asked kissing the corners of Ron's face.

"Because we just ... we just can't!"

"That's not a good enough reason for me, so just shut up and let me love you."

Ron was then swept up in a tornado of emotions. Krum kissed his way down Ron's body and stopped, taking Ron's shaft in his hand. He blew on the head and watched Ron's face as Ron pulled in a shuddering breath. Then he bent his head down and licked the small bead of precum on Ron's shaft, Ron tasted of cinnamon and cream. Krum's favorite flavors, he wanted to devour the little red head. He then looked down at the gasping angel sending Ron the warning that there would be no escaping tonight. He then took all of Ron into his mouth and watched as Ron's face crumpled in pleasure and he tried to hold back a scream of ecstasy. Krum then while Ron was distracted in the aftermath of his first orgasm, put two fingers up to Ron's mouth and let Ron wet them as much as he could. He then rolled Ron over onto his side and while sucking as feverishly as he could, he penetrated Ron, starting with one finger and ending up with almost all five of his fingers. Ron was panting and whimpering, impaling himself on Krum's deliciously long fingers.

"I think you're ready for me." Krum stated setting his above-average penis aliened with Ron's now loosened bud. Before he quiet knew what was happening he was under his body, bracing his backside against the bed, then he was between his thighs and inside him in one breathtaking lunge. Ron's mouth froze in a silent scream of pain, and yelped with undeterred pleasure as Krum hit his prostate. He didn't know that it would be like this, after all Viktor was taking his virginity right now. After the first few thrust Krum waited for Ron to adjust before pulling almost out and slamming back in, every thrust accompanied by a yelp or moan escaping from Ron's mouth, He then sped up the pace and found Ron pushing back to meet his thrusts.

"Viktor... please...please..."

"Please what Ron?" he asked his breathing labored

"Please... Fuck me harder... please ram into my hole... more..."

Krum had never heard any words as sexy as what just came out of his little red heads mouth. His thrust became faster and he started chanting " Mine" over and over again until he grabbed Ron's shaft making the red head cum and spilled his seed in the Ron's body, jets and jets of his cum filling Ron to the brim, making him feel more full than he had ever felt. His body became limp and Krum untied him, only to start another round. Ron never made it out of the bed that night, but the next morning when Krum woke he found no sign that his little "encounter" with his red head had ever happened.

Draco was furious, how dare Ron think he didn't care about Harry and Neville? Did he do so many bad things to make Ron think that Draco wouldn't be worried about a missing person? Although he was more than a little interested in finding where his little Harry had gone. Draco shifted his hands through his shoulder length hair and looked at the mirror in his hands, he had changed a lot since the first time he met Harry. He had been a young child, when he had heard that the famous Harry Potter was attending Hogwarts and bolt of excitement went through him. He had automatically assumed that Harry was raised as he was, rich and knowing that people like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were off limits, that they were people that made "us", the rich, look better, But that wasn't they way Harry was raised, Harry had been abused, misused, and told that he was insignificant, that made him more caring... about everyone, including those that Draco was taught not to be seen with. So when he introduced himself and told Harry not to hang out with Ron, he had thought he was giving common courtesy, he didn't know that his father's teachings were wrong and that he saying what he said would cost him, his possible friendship with Harry Potter. As he got older though he began to hate the fact that Ron and Hermione were able to be in the place he wanted to be more than a drowning man wanted air. Thus came his hate for that stupid mudblood and the cocky red head., but around 8 months ago his relationship with Harry changed from enemies to lovers, the transition was fast, one second they were arguing then Draco was sticking his prick in Harry's tight ass, Harry screaming Draco's name as he came and Draco pounding all his frustrations into Harry. They kept it that way, they would accidentally end up at the same place, argue, and then Draco would end up fucking Harry's brains out. They wouldn't even talk after, either Draco or Harry would just get up and leave, anticipating the next time they would run into each other, but that suddenly changed one day, after Draco noticed that Harry was starting to gain weight and while he was pounding his 5 foot Harry into the bed sheets, he took his hands and rubbed Harry's lower abdomen to find it hard... hard as a freaking rock. Harry must have felt it because he frozen up but Draco kept at it until he fucked Harry into unconsciousness, then he rolled harry on his back to coo and marvel at the fact that he had a child coming into this world. He then rolled Harry on his side enveloping Harry into his 6'2 body and cocooned the mother of his soon to be child, but he woke up alone. At first he thought that Harry was just in the shower or that he had went to breakfast without him, since they weren't really in a relationship, but he was going to change that,... he was going to ask Harry to marry him, and not just because of the baby, it was because he actually loved Harry, he had loved Harry since he first met him, that why he hated Harry's friends because he was jealous and now he could take what was his all along. It wasn't until the day was almost over did the announcements tell the school that Harry Potter was missing presumed to be caught by Voldemort, but Harry had already defeated him and he wasn't coming back again ever. Draco was there he saw Voldemort disappear, he wasn't coming back anytime soon, and that could only mean one thing, Harry had disappeared just like Neville, and was going to try to have their kid out of wedlock. Draco wouldn't let that happen! That was his child he had a right to help Harry through this ordeal and he had the right to be in the child life, he wouldn't be like his Godfather Snape, he wouldn't let the love of his life get away. So he would find Harry and then help Snape find his love also.

Harry was asleep when Ron arrived, but Neville wasn't, he stood there and helped Ron sit down.

"What happened?" he asked "Why are you here?"

"Draco and Viktor somehow came to the conclusion that I knew where you guys were, Draco tried to intimidate me, but when that didn't work he let Krum try and get it out of me, but all he did was... um... Give me a really good and hard fuck." he blushed "I was able to get away before he woke up, because I'm pretty sure his torture tactics would have involved sex and..well you get the jist."

Neville looked sympathetic,

"So how was your first time?"

"I think it went pretty good, I just wish that I could have stayed longer, I wish that I could have stayed and just woke up in his arms to start round 17..." he chuckled then sighed. He looked up when he heard a squeak come out of Neville's mouth.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"17 rounds?" he asked "All in the same night?"

Ron laughed outright this time. "Yeah, we were on a roll."

"We only made it too 5 rounds tops at most in a day."

"Yeah well you had more than enough days to make up for my 17 in one day" Ron joked

"So are you going to go back?" Neville asked quietly

"No..." Ron whispered, "I can't..." and Neville patted him on the back as he walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

"When you're ready you can come to bed." Neville said "I'll help you put your stuff up tomorrow." he pointed to Ron's suitcase.

"Try not to use your magic, the less magic we use the less likely they will be able to find us, especially Harry, so watch him."

"What's so special about Harry?" Ron asked.

"Because he's pregnant he has Draco's magic in him also, Draco can put a tracker on his magic to find where it was most recently used, but luckily not many people know about it, and I'm pretty sure Draco doesn't even know he's a father, I know my daughter's dad doesn't, and I don't want him to find out."

"Why?" Ron asked "Why is it so bad that you have a beautiful daughter from the youngest and smartest professor? I don't think it's a bad thing having a child by 20 year old Snape and you yourself where only 17! You should feel lucky at least you have something to remember him by!" Ron caught his breath and Neville looked at him, he had never thought of it that way.

"Well... okay I think that's enough talks about that for tonight, let's go to bed okay?"

Ron nodded and walked toward the room and whispered quietly to Neville before they entered the room.

"Please don't tell Harry who my virginity was taken by or that it was even taken, he thinks of me as the straight friends who freaks out about everything gay, let's just let him think that, he needs some normality in his life right now." Neville nodded but replied

"You have to tell him some day."

"You have to tell Snape someday also Neville you never know he might actually want to be with his child."

Ron replied before entering to room, ending their conversation.

What do you think? love it? hate it? reviews wanted!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Sorry everyone for the inconvenience, I haven't had a computer for around a year and well, to tell you the truth I haven't been positive on how any of my stories were going to turn out and I have been thinking about what I was going to do next. One of my friends thinks I should redo all my stories, get a fresh start and explain information that I have accidentally omitted. I'm so lazy that I'm just going to add a paragraph explaining things I have omitted. Sorry I'm in college now and have no time to write. Now that I have a computer (still with no internet) the chapters will hopefully become more consistent and my writing will hopefully grow.**

**So, for a long time I didn't know what I was going to write about next and I asked my reviewers to help me and you guys didn't say anything so don't be mad of something happens in the story that you don't like , just tell me and I'll see if there something I can do about it. Also if you guys have any ideas about how the story should go please tell me!**

**So as many of you have noticed this story kind of just starts, that just my writing style I do that for all my stories, so far what's going on is this: You guys probably don't know this but I used to be a really big Harry potter fan, but I hated the way it ended so I started writing fanfiction, and thus you guys get this fanfiction, but there is one thing you guys must understand. I didn't read some of the books in between, so there is some information I don't know and could actually care less about. So this story takes place post-war, but the characters are sort of innocent like the first book. Because of the war a lot of the schools have shut down and sent their students to Hogwarts to finish off there semesters, which is why Victor is attending the school as Draco's room mate, I forgot to clarify that he is not the only "exchange student" there are many of them in fact one of my Oc's that will soon pop up in the story is an exchange student like Krum. Any way that's pretty much it I think… if there is something you don't understand pm me or just put it in your review, seriously I can't read your minds guys,. Also if it something really "stupid" like that can't happen, to a character or you think "hey you can't do that!" seriously remember this is fanfiction anything can happen!**

===(enjoy!)====

A lone figure bent over a pile of clothes, cramming as much clothing as it could into a duffel bag perched on a pile of others that was strewn in the room. The only sound heard in the room was the inhabitant's erratic breathing. Something was wrong and she knew exactly what was wrong. Her head turned quickly as she heard the pounding of footsteps near the front of her apartment. She held her breath in her chest, her hands trembling as she held them over her bag, still shaking. When she didn't hear footsteps anymore, she let out the breath she held, her breast burning from the constriction.

But she jumped, dropping the garment in her hand as she heard a knock on the door. Hard, loud, insistent, pounding followed by his voice.

His voice telling her that he knew she was there. Telling her that she needed to open the door, or he would break it. That, no matter where she went, he would find her because she was his. She shoved the last of what she needed into her bag and ran to her back sliding door. She opened the door as slowly as she could so she didn't make any sounds. She kicked her leg over the wall that separated her from her freedom and dropped the bags on the other side.

She heard a sudden crack and looked up to see her front door had caved in. She dropped herself to the ground, and in that last second, she saw him break through her door and run straight for her. As her feet hit the ground, she felt a jarring pain shoot up her leg. She cursed the wall that kept her safe all these months before she got in this predicament. She bent over, grabbed her bags while limping away as fast as she could. No matter what happened, she needed to get away from him.

Neville was startled awake by the constant buzzing of his telephone. He slowly slid out of the bed, trying not to jostle the other inhabitants as they had started to sleep in the same bed. It wasn't as if they didn't have the space. It was just that it was more convenient for all of them to sleep in the same bed.

The only one in the house who actually used their own room was Neville's daughter Kari, who was almost two years old and one of the most dangerous sleepers Neville had ever encountered, other than Kari's father. She was a thrasher. He kept her in her own room so they didn't wake her up in the middle of the night from noise. The thrashing was the one trait he knew first-hand was dangerous. He rubbed his eyes, wiping the sleep away and looked at his alarm clock to check the time.

4:35.

Who in their right mind thought it was okay for them to call him at such an unnatural hour? He grabbed his phone, flipping it open and groggily whispered "hello." He choked a bit from having such a parched mouth. It wasn't until he heard her voice and understood what she said did he start to worry.

"Neville, I'm so sorry to be bothering you this early in the morning, but could I come stay with you for a while?" she said, in a whispered out-of-breath, tone of voice. It was also subtly laced with pain.

"I've gotten into some trouble that I had to relocate from and I wanted to know if I could stay with you until it blew by." Neville quickly nodded his head before he remembered that she couldn't see him.

"Of course, you can stay with us Latrice. Where are you? I can come and pick you up…"

"No that's fine. I'm almost to your house already; I should be there in like 3 minutes. Thank you so much Neville you have no idea how you have saved me."

"Nonsense…" Neville interrupted, "Anything for the one person who supported me when I needed a place to stay and found a bigger place when I had my child, helped me get to the hospital and stayed friends with Harry when he was a young child and needed someone to support him because of his horrible family." The other line was silent and Neville started to think he might have said too much.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He looked down at his kitten pajamas and grimaced, he hadn't worn them because he thought they were cute, he had worn them because they were practical. But really he hated these pajamas with all his heart. He sighed and walked down the hallway to the front door, slowly pulling the door open, hoping that the metal chain would hold if it was someone other than Latrice at the door that would want to not do him any good.

He let his breath out when he found Harry's childhood friend at his front door. He closed the door again and unhinged the gold chain from the door and allowed the girl into the room. She wasn't that pretty of a girl. He had met her a few times before and even the only thing he noticed about her was her size and her race. She was predominantly African American, and although she called herself mixed, Neville knew that more than often people only saw her for a "black" person. She was also tall. She was close to hitting 5'10 and was dwarfed quite a bit by Neville's 6'4 frame, but she as tall for a female. She had short hair sort of in a mushroom shape on its way to growing long enough to break out of that shape and her hair was brown with natural blonde highlights.

Her skin was a little lighter than milk chocolate brown, and her eyes , which were usually a rich, warm brown, where now a panicked rusty brown. Her breasts were prominent, popping out of her body as an enticing invitation to lay your head upon them. She had a dark green, tight shirt stretched across her upper body and low riding faded black jean short barely covering her lower half.

She wasn't docile and in need of a man to take care of her. She was her own woman and did a lot of stuff on her own that neither Neville nor Harry could. And that's what Neville liked about her. When Neville first left, she was the one that had worked out all the details about where they were living and integrated them into the city she placed them in, Tokyo, Japan.

"Sorry about my clothes, I just grabbed whatever I could and left as fast as I could. These shorts aren't even mine. I ain't got that much booty, but these shorts are like three sizes too small." She said, smiling. She looked up at Neville, who had been standing staring at her with the door open. He shook his head and smiled down at the girl who smiled at him. Neville slowly closed the door and walked down the hallway, looking for a room to let her sleep in. He pushed open a spare door, one that was two doors down from the room they all slept in.

"Is this okay?" he asked, a little embarrassed that they didn't have anything better for them to sleep in. Both Ron's and Harry's rooms were off limits. That was their personal space and Neville felt it would be wrong to invade in their space despite not being currently in use. This room only had a bed and a dresser, both of which were plain and a little dusty.

"It's fine Neville! Better than I expected. Thanks." Neville nodded at her and turned to leave the room. But stopped as he made his way to the doorway. What did her really know about this girl? And why had she called him and not Harry?

"Don't think about it too much Neville, I may not be a witch but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. I'll see you in the morning. I'll be the person making you breakfast. Goodnight." Neville's eyes got big and he swallowed thickly. What the hell was she going on about?

"Like I said, don't worry about it. We can talk about it in the morning," she said smiling, then dropped her bags on the floor to stretch her arms to kill the numbness that had come from her holding the bags for so long. He nodded and closed the door behind him. He was going to make sure to have all his questions answered in the morning because he never liked not knowing about his surroundings.

Snape tore through the pages of the heavy tome like a madman, manhandling the pages without care, he might have found it. After all this time he might have found a way to finally find what he had lost. He flipped through the pages and stopped as he came to a part of the book he had never seen before.

"Blood of a Father…Here it is… The Key to finding my Neville…" he whispered feverishly, his body trembling with the thought of how this single piece of paper could change his future. He ripped the page out of the book, then neatly folded the page and stuck it in the breast pocket of his robe. Once he finished that, he quickly ran out of his dungeon.

He was going to go find Draco because the boy might have a better chance at helping him decipher what the paper said. Draco could also help him find his lost treasure, but they might just find the boys too. He ran down the hallway, staggering through the crowd of students. He yelled frequently that if they didn't move, they would lose points. He quickly found a pathway shown before him and hurried his way to Draco's Head Boy Room. He quickly found the hand carved door and pushed aggressively through it.

"I THINK I'VE FOUND IT!"

===(What Do You Think? Please Review!)====

**Sorry, you guys I've been tired lately, got to do essays every week so it kind of hard to find time to type chapters but I will find time! ^_^ I hoped you like it, Latrice is an Oc, and I have one more that will come in soon! Thanks Please Review! It might not be really soon but I am working on the next chapter. I'm in a scholars program which requires a lot from me and I'm in 3 honor societies and work 14 hours and week and have 16 units. So please bare with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

So here's the next installment of the story!

Special Thanks to Nicole, one of my best friends in the world! She is my Beta for this story and she is the reason they get out faster, if not for her you guys would still be getting yearly updates, instead of when Keshia is one a break updates..! Lol I hope you guys enjoy and this is more of a filler and so will the next chapter, then hopefully the really story will start! ^_^ thank you and REVIEW! O_O yeah you!

=== (Enjoy!)===

The sun peeked in through a thin, lace-adorned window that seemed to cover the window's face, hiding the outside world from the sleeping body. It was inevitable that something so thin would allow something as strong as the sun in. It landed right on Latrice's face as a result. That wasn't the reason she woke up, though. The reason she woke up was actually two reasons. One was the startling pain in her ankle that she felt the more awake she became. The second reason she awoke was because one side of her face was _burning_!

"Aaagggh! What the heck?" she practically screamed, rolling away from the hot rays of sun. She moaned quietly and grabbed at her swollen ankle. She looked down and gasped: "Oh my God! It looks like I have Elephantitus!"

She sucked in a harsh breath as she tentatively touched her leg and winced as pain ripped up her leg. Latrice looked over to see that the bathroom wasn't that far away. If she could make it there, then she could bandage her ankle to a point where she could safely walk on it. She bit her lip as she dragged herself into the bathroom finding the bandages in the cabinet under the sink. Latrice tightly wrapped her leg, standing to test its strength before finding it well enough to walk on. She hobbled to the door as she was about to find her way to Neville. Latrice opened the door to find him standing in front of her door, his hands poised to knock on the door.

"Good Morning!" she said, smiling up at the tall man. He had grown since the last time she saw him. She still thought him to be just as handsome as he used to be to her, maybe even more so now that his body had filled out and he had gained some muscle. Neville blushed and stuttered a quiet "Good Morning" back at the girl before motioning for her to walk ahead of him into the kitchen. He automatically noticed her limping and a worried frown marred his face.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

"Huh? Oh!" She looked down at her leg as she sat on a redwood chair, "It twisted in the wrong way when I jumped off of my balcony running from him."

"Running from whom? And you jumped off your balcony wall? Isn't that the one that's almost twenty feet high? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't! And that's what saved me! Look Neville, let me explain." She rushed to say, "If I tell you the whole story it will answer all you questions, let me start from the beginning."

**Flashback**

_It was a normal day in Japan for Latrice. People stared and took pictures. She was just trying to find a secluded coffee shop were she could read that didn't allow people to smoke inside, since she was allergic to cigarettes. Right, everyone always asked her why she came to Japan knowing that it was the most popular place for smokers. Her life here wasn't about herself or those smokers, but the future of the Japanese race. She had come there to learn how to teach English to Japanese students so that she could culturally help both Americans and Japanese understand each other more clearly. She was off to a promising start. Her students loved her and they had the highest fluency rate compared to any other classes. That made her proud. _

_She walked down the crowded sidewalk and frowned as someone barreled into her, causing her to hit the ground hard. She lifted herself off the ground as a growl escaped her lips. Latrice looked up to see an extremely polished-looking man grimacing. She also saw another man who was lifted the first man up and dusting him off. _

"_Obviously, neither one of them are gentlemen" she mumbled to herself as she started to pick herself off the ground. She stared a little. _

…_Well, maybe a lot. But the man that had been so rude and ran into her was handsome. Old but handsome, with broad shoulders, long gray hair cut at his shoulders and an elegant stitching of a golden dragon with vibrant green eyes embroidered on the right side of his suit. The man who helped him up was just as big if not bigger. His face was covered with scars that could have only been caused by knives that were carved so caringly into his flesh that they made a decoration to prove his pain. The man in question was also starting back, well more like sneering, down at Latrice._

_**Ahhh,**__ she thought to herself, __**they are yakuza. No wonder neither of them jumped at the chance to help me up. Pureblood my ass! Have they met people who are of mixed blood? Those are the most attractive, cultured and well-rounded people they will ever meet!**__ She stood there with her arms crossed and waited for the man that ran into her to apologize for being so rude. _

"_Apologize." Scar-Face said in Japanese, throwing the words at her as if he could stab her with them for hurting his superior. Latrice couldn't help it, she laughed and shook her head, turning slightly away from them to keep from being ruder than she already was being. _

"_Are you crazy?" she replied in Japanese "__**HE**__ ran into __**ME**__." Scar-Face growled, deep and audible, stepping towards Latrice in a threatening way. A hand only stopped him from moving forward as he intended._

"_We do not have the time for this. And she is right, I ran into her." The boss soothed, "I apologize." He said, bowing. _

"_Don't apologize to this… this outsider!" the other man raged, his body language turning indignant and angry, as if this whole situation had been Latrice's fault. _

"_Come, let's go," their leader said, pulling the angry man behind him and walking away in a rush. Latrice stood there, watching the two men walk away. When they were completely out of sight was when she noticed an expensive leather wallet on the ground. _

"So what did you do with the wallet?" Neville asked interrupting the story.

"Well I was about to get to that, before you interrupted. I stupidly kept it thinking that I would remember to drop it off at the next available Koban. And I completely forgot that is, until they came themselves to look for me." she continued.

_Somehow, they had figured out who she was and where she lived. And one night, when she was correcting her students' papers, she heard a knock on the door, not thinking about it being someone other than a friend. Latrice quickly went to the door and opened it without having the safely chain locked. She cracked the door open to have the door slammed into her face. _

_As she stumbled back, momentarily blinded by the pain and the stream of blood now rolling down her face, she felt a brush of wind as multiple people invaded her home. It took a few minutes for Latrice to collect herself before she was able to look up. She found Scar-Face grinning down at her, pointing a gun at her face. Latrice's heart stopped beating for a few seconds before she remembered that, for her to be dead, he needed to pull the trigger. Right then from, behind the one man in the world she wouldn't mind killing, came the man she ran into. _

"_You were told specifically not to hurt her, and look! You made a dent in her face!" He fussed, stepping over her broken things on the floor that she had failed to notice until now. _

"_It's not a bad thing, I made an improvement." He replied, smiling over his own joke. She looked around to see multiple men in her house wrecking her neat order of things looking for something._

"_What do you want?" she managed to ask, her voice ragged and deep, conveying her pain._

"_I think you took something of mine little one." The main said pushing his crisp clean handkerchief to the wound on her face. "And I need it back."_

"_What it is you think I took?"_

"_My wallet…"_

"_I didn't take it! You dropped it when you ran into me!"_

"_And you didn't say anything as we walked away?"_

"_I didn't notice until you had already left!"_

"_That's no excuse! Someone has to pay for the money I lost from not having my wallet."_

"_All the money that was in the wallet is still there, I haven't touched a penny!"_

" _No, I lost a big deal because I couldn't get in since I didn't have my wallet with my I.D. in it. Although you might not have taken my money or even taken my wallet, but since you have it, you have to take the punishment."_

"_That's not fair! She yelled._

"_Well...life isn't fair." He pulled his hand away from her face and noticed his wallet next to her graded papers. _

"_So you're a teacher, nice. Well, this is how the situation's gonna happen. I have a son that's around your age. I told him to settle down and get married, but he won't. So now you're going to marry him. Ok?"_

"_Huh? What the fuck? So I'm going to be some type of punishment for some spoiled-ass yakuza kid who doesn't want to settle down? I'd rather pay the money!"_

"_Well, you really don't have a choice and that's not an option. If it was one, on your salary alone it would take many years. So suck it up." He pulled her to her feet and held her arms to keep her swaying body steady. He turned to her, motioning towards himself, "My name is Yohei, That man, that one over there that opened the door on you face? His name is Shin. Remember that, because although my son won't like it, he will marry you. He's very possessive and Shin will have to pay for what he did to your face and what he said." He smiled. Shin's face paled as he realized what he had just done. "Despite the fact that I'm going to punish him for not abiding to my orders and hurting my son's fiancée when I had specifically told him not to, I guess he doesn't follow orders as well as I first thought. The rest of our members you won't need to know yet, but you do need to know that my son's name is Tastumi. You won't meet him until your wedding day." _

_Latrice scoffed at the man smiling slightly at his family-like manner, "I don't need anyone to protect me. Shin may not know this now, but I will get him back. I'll just wait until he's slipping."_

_Yohei laughed hard and loud at her comment patted her on the back as he said "You will be perfect for my son." _

_Three weeks later, Latrice realized that it hadn't taken her very long to pack all her belongings and make her way to the compound. The reason for the speediness was because someone else had done it, Yohei didn't want her to run away, for he had her on constant watch. It had already been three weeks and she still hadn't met her fiancée. Where was this man? She sat in her room, which was a traditional Japanese room. Inside, it had tatami on the floor and a futon splayed on top of the rushes. She jumped when the door to her room slide open._

"_Come! It's time for you to meet him." Yohei said as he clapped his hands in glee._

"_Does he already know about me?" she asked_

"_Yes, that's what this whole time was for; you're not only meeting him but marrying him right now. Change into this kimono."_

"_WHAT? Did you even ask me what I wanted? How could you do this?" _

"_It's not about what you want," he said, passing her the dress, "But what you need to do. So put on the kimono or you will be getting married in the clothes you're wearing right now!" Latrice looked down at her outfit and winced. She noticed she was wearing a lacy tank top made of silk with the matching long pants. She sighed and shooed her father-in-law-to-be out and quickly put most of the kimono on. Until, that is, she got to the obi._

"_OTOSAN! TETSUDAU!" She screamed, asking her father-in-law to help her. When they finished, they made there way to the altar. There she met the man of her dreams, both fantasy and nightmare. He was tall like his dad, with similarly broad shoulders, and hair that fell down his back past his waist, a simmering waterfall of black. His was face stern and angry with eyes that stabbed at her nose where she still had a bandage on from when Shin broke it. The bruising faded slightly, but there were still green and yellow in the crevices of her eyes and her forehead. She knew that she looked a fright and yet, she hadn't thought that it would matter. She looked him in the eyes, but he wasn't looking at her anymore. He looked at his father, who nodded towards Shin. Shin stood in the first row and she watched as Shin flinched when he glanced at him. Shin then turned to give Latrice a look so acidic that, if looks were weapons, she would have a gaping hole in her face, chest and stomach. She finally made it to the pew, where she barely heard anything that was going on. Latrice said the words that were relayed to her, and soon, she found herself walking out of the garden and back into the house. She looked up to find herself being pulled along not by her father-in-law, but her new husband. _

"_It is time to consummate the marriage." He said his facial expression not changing once._

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_

"_Your job is to give me children, so we are going to start; we are not actually married until we have taken the first step into making a child."_

"_No, I won't! You can't make me!"_

"_Well" he said his grip on her arm tightening, "We will see about that." _

So? What do you think so far? Sorry, I know you guys want to really just hear about Harry and Draco and everyone else and not my Original Character, but I want to see if I can stick with one in my story! I actually have inserted one of my novels into this story, so if you guys like it please tell me! It's a book about an African-American girl who goes to Japan and just lands in a lot of trouble! I will bring the Semes into the story soon, and everyone will clash together, and you guys will meet Tatsumi! So please Review! ^_^ Thanks !


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everybody! This is the next installment of the story! I was hoping to get more reviews but I only got 1! O_o come on guys! What's wrong? Lol give me some feedback, or the story might just stop getting updated! I want to thank a reviewer **sweetteetwo **for reminding me some many chapters ago, that Hermione needed some attention! Happy Belated New year and A Belated Merry Christmas!

NickyFox13 is my beta, so if you guys can please check out her stories, she does an unhealthy amount of one-shots, but they are fun and very interesting so please read some of her work! I don't actually know really where this story is going, that's why I'm asking for reviews, I started this fic, when I was in my freshman year of high school and now I am in my second year of college, so yeah!

==(Enjoy!)==

"So what happened?" Neville asked, interrupting Latrice from her explanation once again.

"Well, if you stopped interrupting me then I could finish the story!" she replied playfully kicking Neville and wincing as she realized that she had kicked him, particularly hard with her injured foot. Neville frowned once again and started to comment, when Latrice put her hand up to stop him before he could.

"You can fix it after I finish telling you what happened… if I don't tell you the story now then I never will." She said smiling sadly.

"Okay then…" Neville prompted, "What happened?"

"He taught me to **hate** myself for loving him," she said trembling her hands encircling her body in a futile attempt to protect herself from her thoughts.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say. Is he a bad guy? Or are you just in love with him? I don't get it." Neville said in confusion.

"In reality, I should be mad at Shin for convincing me of these things. But I should probably put more blame on Tatsumi. After all, it was **him** that I fell in love with."

**Flashback**

_His fingers intertwined with hers as he led her toward the dimly lit room that awaited her. She struggled, not because of fear but out of confusion. He was intent on getting her inside the room, smiling and determined. It wasn't until she was gently placed upon a tatami matt did she notice that her futile attempt to release herself from his excited, warm hands didn't work. He stood over her with the confidence of a king. She shivered as she felt arousal flicker in the depths of her stomach. He was the man of her dreams, both fantasy and nightmares. Right now was one of the first times in recent memory that he flaunted his softer, kinder side that showed up in her fantasies. What made her nervous was the underlying urgency that Tatsumi exuded that made Latrice nervous. She still laid on the tatami matt, and noticed that the edges of the matt were moving out of her sight. The matt was moving? She rolled to her escape, not caring whether or not she looked idiotic. Latrice let out a shout out as she felt strong hands pull her back to the center of the matt._

"_Just where do you think your going, huh?" he asked with a smile. That smile didn't look kind or warm at all. Latrice gulped, suddenly cursing herself for finding him comforting only a few seconds earlier._

"_As far away from you as I can get!" she replied without hesitation. He started to undress her out of her wedding kimono. His eyes told her of his love, but the unrestrained movements of his hands told her of lust. Tatsumi was the dictionary definition of giving off mixed messages. Did he his eyes tell the truth of her love? Because his actions told her otherwise, of lust and anger. _

"_It's almost like unwrapping a treat. I've always liked sweets," he murmured to himself, opening the robe to find his bride wearing white lacey underwear. Latrice quickly covered herself with her arms and pushed at his chest that was hovering over her body._

"_Move! I don't want this!"_

"_Really?" he asked, "are you sure?" _

"_Yes," she said with hesitation. Did she even really want this? _

_He bent down to kiss her. When she moved away, he grabbed her by her chin to say in a stern voice, "Don't ever move away when I'm trying to kiss you!" She froze, suddenly overwhelmed with nerves. It just occurred to her that this was her first time. Latrice never would have thought that her first time would be with him. _

_He sucked at her bottom lip, which led to bringing her lips into his mouth. Latrice let out a small whimper, unsure if she should curse or thank the fact that he knew how to use his lips. Tatsumi then slanted his lips over Latrice's. The kiss was sweet, intoxicating and addictive. Latrice had never been kissed before; she had always been too busy to have a relationship. She opened her lips to deepen the kiss and found his tongue entering her mouth in curious exploration. She hummed in the back of her throat, feeling delicious shivers crawl up her back and her nipples bead in arousal. By the time her brain kicked back into action, he had already had her robe, shoes, and garter off. Right now he pulled her bra off. He looked down at her before cupping her breast at the base. He bent down to take her nipple in his mouth. Latrice was too late to cover the moan that escaped her mouth._

"_No, don't, this isn't right…" she protested but he didn't listen. He rolled her other nipple between his fingers and alternated between each breast, bringing involuntary whimpers and moans out of Latrice's mouth. He first plucked her nipple and then trailed down her body, leaving small, light bite marks. Tatsumi licked Latrice's belly, circling the small mound of flesh that kept her stomach from being flat, and then delved his tongue into her belly button. That small gesture made Latrice squirm. The new sensation made her feel better than she expected. He then got to his prize and pulled off her lacy underwear. This is when Latrice reacted with the fire Tatsumi was just learning to get used to. Before he could stop her, she locked her legs close._

_Isn't this what you do with someone you love? Latrice asked herself. This thought raced through her mind countless times. To be honest, she wasn't sure how she felt about him. The lust was definitely there. He was incredibly physically attractive, that was a fact. Tatsumi's looks were everything Latrice looked for in a man, but she couldn't say what she liked about him as a person. He made her feel so many things all at once, and it was too much to try and decipher all at once. _

_He looked down at his new wife, shivering with arousal yet still definitely fighting to keep her virginity. Tatsumi smiled as he yanked her legs wide open, showing her that she couldn't stop him. He rubbed his fingers along her vagina, soaking his fingers in her wetness. _

"_What did you say? That this wasn't right? That you didn't want it? I think someone protests too much. Your body is ready for me, and I would hate to disappoint you. I do aim to please." He said with a devilish smile, aligning himself with her vagina._

_He bent over her, straining not to just thrust into her warm, wet depths. Tatsumi kissed her again, whispering how he was sorry it had to hurt. The apologies were comforting to Latrice, and she was grateful for every small, assuring word. _

"_You don't have to do this!" she said, tears escaping her eyes, her body ridged with the burning sensation of him filling her. She looked up at him as he suddenly snapped his hips, burying himself deep inside of her. Latrice yelped, fisting the thick matt beneath her, hoping that the other sensation would help her cope with the intense one in her nether regions._

_As she slowed her breathing, she found her husband moving out of her, only to thrust hard and deep within her. What once started out as painful sensations was gradually starting to feel… good? He held her hips in his hands, pushing down onto her with an intense but expected force. Then, he used those hands to slide down and pull her legs onto his shoulders._

"_Ahh!" she gasped as she felt him slip deeper inside her, "Why? Why are you doing this?" she asked as she held his shoulders as he pounded into her with increasing intensity._

"_Because," he said, "you're mine." Tatsumi proceeded to pound into Latrice with more force. She expected this sensation to hurt more, but surprisingly, it didn't. In fact, it felt pretty good. It started with light tingles of arousal, but later, Latrice started to feel a constant, overwhelming buzz, which built into a more powerfully intense feeling. She felt as standing at the edge of a cliff, waiting with desperate anticipation to be pushed over and into an ocean below._

"_I need… I need something…" she stammered. _

"_You need to come?" he asked with a toothy grin, "I can help with that." His thrusts were starting to become erratic. Suddenly, his hand shot down to her clitoris and before she knew it, he pushed down hard. This caused Latrice to scream out in climax, as he grunted and came deep within her. _

_She lay there, exhausted. He rolled her over onto her stomach. They were done, he had gotten what he wanted and he did it with her consent. She had wanted him to do it, despite initial hesitation. He pulled her hips up, pushing a pillow under her hips before he pushed into her vagina again. Latrice's body, still shaking from her first orgasm, had another just as intense as the first. Tatsumi chuckled to himself before setting a thrusting pace even faster than the one before. The only issue (if you could call it that) was that his penis now reached even farther than before. However, she loved every second of it. She pushed her face into the pillow, embarrassed with how easily she had caved in. She hated herself for wanting this man. _

_They didn't finish anytime soon and when he was done he hilted inside of her caging her in his arms. She woke thinking that she could return to her room and as soon as she moved he woke and started another bout of sex. They didn't leave the room for a week. Apparently, everyone had known except for her. They were getting food, and he allowed her to the bathroom, but he kept her naked. Her wedding kimono somehow disappeared after the first night. Not that being naked was going to stop her from trying to escape. He had caught her three times trying to escape through the bathroom window. After those three failed escapes, she stopped having the privilege of using the bathroom without him. It was horrible because it always somehow ended with her bent over some surface him plowing into her, as if he couldn't get enough of her._

_But when the week was over, Latrice knew two things. One: she had fallen in love with this horrible man. Two: she needed to escape as soon as possible. Otherwise, she would be doomed to fall so deeply in love with this man that no amount of possessiveness would convince her to leave him. She would turn into a dependent woman instead of the independent one she was. She would lose her true self and be left to live a life with a man who loved her vagina more than her personality and mind. She had thought that she could never get in this situation: a completely one-sided, loveless marriage. When they were behind closed doors and totally alone, he would kiss her and hold her hands (if they weren't doing the nasty). _

_For a second, she would think that maybe someday he might grow to feel something for her, but then she would run into him later on in the day. Maybe later on in the week she might "accidentally" overhear him talking about how much he hated having a filthy-blooded American wife and how he would never love her and how she was a burden. She found herself not only being ostracized by the others that lived at the compound but also pitied. She would hear other, worse pitying statements that would break Latrice's heart to hear not only from her new family but mostly her new husband._

_She understood now how hard it was to see the person who you believe you loved hurt you. You think that he'll get better but he doesn't for a while, only to become the man of your dreams, only to again turn back into a beast. It was so confusing because in their room, he was sweet and loving, but anytime they were outside, he ignored her as if she didn't exist. _

_Two more weeks later she found friends in the most unexpected person: Shin. They both wanted the same thing: for her to leave. So they sat and talked about the many ways for her to try and escape. She already had many failed attempts that she was now on constant watch, which is what Shin was doing right now. Shin watching over her felt like being babysat because nobody seemed to trust her outside. It was as if she was some helpless child. _

"_Can't you like, look away while I climb over the wall?" Latrice asked, looking towards the door inside. Shin and Latrice sat outside on the porch in the backyard. She hadn't seen Tatsumi in a long time and she wondered what he was up to. She had the pleasant pleasure of sleeping with that man every night and she even once accidentally walked in on him with his wand in his hand. And not the wand he liked to make become one with her. She knew that her husband was some type of wizard, like her friends Harry and Neville. She knew that if she didn't leave soon, he would find a way for her to either never leave his sight or to know where she was at all times._

"_No, I can't do that!" Shin replied answering the question as if it was one of the dumbest he had ever heard._

"_And why not?" Latrice replied with a huff. _

"_Because if I did, then I would be in trouble for you escaping. Look, Masaki drinks a little too much and he watches you today right after me. Wait for him to drink at least two bottles of sake before trying to slip past him. He would either be asleep or he'll think he was hallucinating. We didn't pack all your stuff in your apartment yet, so you can go there to get things. Be quick, though, because that's the first place he'll look for you."_

_She nodded at him, understanding all of his directions. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she stated, "I love him, you know? I did, from the first moment I saw him frowning at me from the end of the altar, and I tried to spare him by running away. But I can't…I can't be the reason for pulling him down. For making his life harder. I can't take the responsibility for his success not growing."_

_Shin looked at her and then looked away, "You are right, you are pulling him down. Actually, come to think of it, you're pulling all of us down. No Yakuza in their right mind would follow a leader that broke such an essential rule. Keeping our race pure is the most important rule of the Yakuza. I can't associate with people who blatantly disagree with and brutally disregard that idea. Purity is the only reason I am helping you. You being here makes us look terrible and that can not happen. The next generation will be weak because of your dirty, impure blood. I do not know what our boss was thinking when he let Tatsumi marry you," he put emphasis on you as if he was pronouncing some word that burnt his lips and tongue, "but what he did was make all of us look beyond stupid. Although I trust him and his decisions, I have to trust in myself. You will be the end of our clan if you don't leave." He clapped her on the back, "Can't saying I'm going to miss you, so don't come back." And with that he stood up and walked inside._

"_Stupid asshole..." she said with a sad smile. Latrice really never needed to get Shin back for what he did. He had been demoted, and also put on babysitting duty, which seemed bad enough. Although Shin did wake up one morning with his hair a vivid shade of green and 'idiot' written in English on his forehead in special, non-erasable marker. _

_Three hours and two bottles of sake later, Latrice was able to slip past her current babysitter, Masaki, who had fallen into a deep, drunken slumber. She quickly slipped out of the compound over the back wall, using a tree as leverage. Latrice sprinted barefoot to her apartment at the speed of light. She made it to her apartment in what she considered to be record time and immediately began stuffing a bag with as much of her things as she could find. Latrice couldn't have her husband caught up with her. It wasn't long before she heard his footsteps. She knew it was him, he had found her! She cursed him and his inhumane speed. Latrice hadn't been gone for more than twenty or thirty minutes! _

_She heard him yelling and jumped, gripping the bag in her hands to her chest as she tried to figure out what to do next. She looked around her apartment, frazzled. Latrice began wracking her brain for a solution to her new problem. Then, she looked at her balcony with a sigh. As much as she hated running away, she couldn't face him right now. She went over to her back door, sliding the tempered glass door open. Latrice almost dropped what she had in her hands as she heard her door crack open from her husband's vicious attempts to open the door. _

"_If you don't open this door…you are mine! No matter how far you run I will find you, and then you will learn the true depth of my feelings for you, Latrice!" she heard as she hiked her leg over her wall. She was startled, and that frightened energy was the final push toward climbing over the edge of her wall. Her husband finally made it through her door. That last thing she saw before feeling an intense pain ride up her leg was an enraged and concerned face. She didn't even give him time to also make his way over her balcony either or out her front door and around her apartment building. As she ran, Latrice pulled out her cellphone, which automatically called Neville. She knew for a fact that her friends would help her. She looked back one last time before she made her way to Neville's._

**End of Flashback**

"Andyou know the rest." She said cheerfully as Neville's astonished face looked at her.

"What the hell was that?" he asked clutching his head in his hands, "That doesn't sound like a 'little trouble'! It sounds like a lot!" he groaned as he pressed his fingers to his temples in an attempt to stop the headache he knew was going to set in.

"So, what is it you want to do here?" he asked taking a deep breathe to keep himself from panicking.

"Calm down, Neville!" Latrice said patting him on his back and smiling down at him. "I don't want to be here for very long, I don't want to bring any trouble to your household."

"That's not the problem. You think I'm freaking out over the so-called trouble you'll bring? No, I'm angry because I didn't even notice that you'd been gone for almost two months. And me, someone who considers themselves one of your close friends, didn't even notice you were gone, if I had noticed then…"

"Then what? You would have called the police? And what would they have done? The Yakuza own a majority of them and even then, who says I was kidnapped or that whatever I said actually happened? It's my word against theirs."

"Well" he said, standing up, "you have no need to be in a rush. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"Thanks. That takes a load off of my shoulders. Come on," she said standing and shuffling towards the kitchen, "Let's make breakfast!"

They started cooking laughing and talking after Neville forced Latrice to stand still while he used his wand to heal her fractured ankle. When they were finished, Neville and Latrice sat down to eat, Latrice smiled after hearing her named screamed into the air! "Latrice! Oh My God! When did you get here?" she turned to find her childhood friend, Harry waddle towards her. 

"Harry?" Latrice gasped. She ran toward him without letting him answer, and hugged him as tight as she could. Harry's stomach growled. As if on cue, Ron barged in the room.

"I'm starving! Is there any food to eat, because I smell something delicious," Ron said, glee emanating from his entire body.

"Why can't you be a normal wizard and greet people with a 'Hello!' or a 'How are you?'" Latrice said, glaring at Ron's lack of complete and utter manners. Ron's face contorted from enthusiastic happiness to an angry leer directed toward Latrice.

"Who died and made you the queen of everything?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

"This is _my_ house, didn't you know? You can't just barge in and expect everyone to accommodate you, so I asked Neville who said I could stay. So yes, I _am _the queen of everything." Latrice said, trying her best to keep herself from slapping Ron.

"What do you rule over, anyway? Garbage?" Ron said under his breath, feeling confident in his insult. Latrice fumed in her seat. "Neville, does Latrice sleep outside?"

"Are you calling me a dog?" Latrice fired back.

"Well, I'm not calling you a dog, but you may be a bit-"

"That's enough!" Harry said, "We don't need any chaos in this house, especially the petty kind." Ron inhaled sharply then fell silent. Latrice moved from her seat to place her plate in the sink, and as soon as she got behind Harry, she mouthed a string of profanities that Ron was glad weren't said aloud.

"Latrice, I said stop," Harry said, "you're so childish, I swear."

"You always ruin my fun," Latrice said with a joking pout.

"Let's at least eat breakfast before killing each other," Neville said. Harry, and Ron, both hungry, were fine to stop whatever went on to eat a delicious home-cooked meal. They ate until they felt full, and the once tense house felt more relaxed. Latrice stood up after the friendly conversation during the meal with the intention to clear the messy table. Before she could start doing anything, she suddenly jerked back and began convulsing. The first person to run toward her was Harry. He knew what to expect in situations like this, as he'd seen her do this multiple times. Ron surprisingly grabbed Harry to move him so he could see what Latrice was going through.

"It's fine, Ron. She needs to finish seeing what she needs to see." Ron looked at Harry with furrowed brows. Latrice saw a woman with wavy brown hair, being grabbed by a larger body. There were tightly woven ribbons as if they were all one: emerald green, pitch black, ruby red, and sun gold. Four hands working together to create one beautiful masterpiece. Passing the ribbons to and fro between the four hands, lovingly caressing the ribbons of this relationship. Suddenly, two large, grotesque hands appear and rip the ribbons out of the four hands. Then, the hands slowly begin to undo the hard work done by the four hands. Abruptly, letters appear which seemed to spell 'Zabini'. Shivers went down her spine. Without any warning, she was pulled out of the vision.

"We need to get to Hogwarts," Latrice breathlessly exclaimed.

=(The lost)=

Hermione usually prided herself on being incredibly articulate. She found it easy to describe every part of her life in great detail, yet she also knew when she needed to keep her words succinct. Then she got into a relationship with Jorge, the man she never knew she could fall in love with. She couldn't describe why she loved him, and that bothered her. Hermione _knew_ she was deeply in love with him, which was a fact, and that's all she could have said toward Jorge. She couldn't say much about his interests, or his quirks, or even anything about his family and his personal life outside of Hogwarts. She had only known him for a short while. The one concrete fact she could come up with to describe Jorge was that he had mysterious aura surrounding him. Oddly enough, in general he acted contradictory to his mysterious aura. He acted as if she was the only person in his universe and bragged about how much he loved her to all of his friends, yet he could barely bring himself to engage her in any sort of conversation. To call him a man of few words seemed to be a lie. He was very talkative…just never toward her.

She broke out of her Jorge-induced haze to remember that she had to finish homework. She heard the door of the Gryffindor common room open, and turned to see that Jorge was at the entrance. Jorge sauntered toward her, which was unexpected as he should have been in class

"You're breathing," he said, standing over her.

"Of course I'm breathing. I'm human." Hermione replied, confused at the statement.

"But _your _breathing in particular annoys me."

"Why? You're not making any sense."

"I don't even know why you're alive. I could kill you right now and nobody would even know that I did it. I could hide your body in some dark corner where nobody would ever find you." He gripped her hair, forcing her to look up at him.

"Why're you even telling me this?"

"I don't know, really. I'm only dealing with you because of your brain. If you weren't so smart and so useful…I spent so much time and so much energy on you, yet you're doing your homework. _Homework! _Of all things." By this point, he released her hair in disgust.

"Now you're talking nonsense."

"Not really. I have a plan, one that wouldn't be put forward without that big brain of yours," he tapped her head to emphasize his point, "once, many years ago, I was a student here at Hogwarts." She was taken aback. How could he have been a student years ago, when he was a student now? He grinned, finding something amusing about Hermione's confusion.

"I'm much older than you think I am, _child_. You think me of me as a pedophile because of the age difference. But I don't love you, not in the slightest. As I was saying, before I answered the question written on your face…I was ruthlessly bullied and picked on when I was your age. Back then, I was told that I should just tough it out, and to not cry. I should just man up and suck it up. Being hit wasn't a big deal, nor was a black eye and bruises. However, the amount of emotional and physical abuse I suffered through wasn't worth it. So that's where my plan comes in. I want revenge against Hogwarts. That would entail eradicating the entire student population so bullying would stop forever." She couldn't believe what she heard, and she absolutely needed to say something as quickly as possible. Hermione stood up out of her seat to get away and tell the headmaster everything she heard.

"Do you really believe I'd tell you so many important details without any backup? I may be crazy but I'm not stupid. Do you remember the first day we met? Of course you do. I gave you a necklace." She looked at the necklace, which was a simple circlet attached to a silver chain. It's simplicity made it so pretty. "The reason I gave it to you was to put a spell on you so you'd do everything in my best interests. So you can't tell anyone that could come in my way." She looked up at him with a flame of defiance in her eyes.

"You can't do that! It's impossible to go through with this ridiculous plan!" The look on his face after what she said was full of fury.

"Do you think this is a game? You're only as useful in good condition. I only need your brain, not your body. It wouldn't sour my plans if I suddenly decide to break bones." With that, he walked out of the room with a malice-induced smile.

=(The lost)=

Beta and author will now write these notes…. as one!

Seriously though, what do you guys think? Please review, and any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Keshia: I totally have to give Nicole (Nickyfox13) a lot of credit for this chapter, I did a lot and she did more! By the way her birthday is on the 26th so if you guys can somehow say happy birthday that would be nice. This chapter was really hard, at first I wrote rape, had to change it to be softer, then had to change everything! O_O

Nicole: I haven't co-written something in so long and this fic reminded me that it's a bunch of fun. Needless to say, I loved writing my part of the chapter and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Everybody! Wow, haven't updated in like 4 months! Lol I had been working on my Inuyasha story, but I got so many negative, annoying reviews that I just deleted. So watch out you guys! I HATE stupid reviews that don't help me with the story and if I get too many I'll delete the story without warning… Lol anyway, I'm super excited about the deleting because it gives me more time for this story! ^_^ you guys! I only got one review so this chapter will be for __**Kagomya**__ whose comment made me laugh! This Chapter is just for you! Love and Hugs, Enjoy! My Birthday coming up, on May 15th, I turn 20! YAY! Sleep…._

==(Enjoy)==

Tatsumi was so angry that he could have killed someone; the person in particular that he wanted to choke to death and burn after cutting his body to pieces was Shin. Tatsumi knew that he was the one who helped Latrice escape.

Dammit he thought to himself, 'I didn't even get to explain to her what was going on!'

As soon as Tatsumi had set eyes on Latrice, he was in love. He thought she was an exotic beauty that he wanted to keep all to himself someone that he would always protect…that is, until he saw the bruising on her face, which made him so angry that he couldn't think correctly.

Who hit his woman? 

_Her being hurt brought out his possessive side so much more than usual. Tatsumi automatically looked at his father, knowing that he would know something about the situation. His father, surprisingly, was innocent; Tatsumi was even more angered to find out that Shin was behind Latrice's bruises. That ass was the most racist member they had; he had taken advantage of the situation to harm a defenseless woman, and Tatsumi wanted to break all the bones in his body just for that fact._

But he knew that many of his members had the same opinion as Shin, and a majority of those that didn't side with his opinion still followed Shin like baby ducks to their mother. Tatsumi had to keep Shin happy; otherwise he could have a rebellion on his hands. He also needed to show his father that he had control over his life. Even though he was happy with what his father was forcing him to do, he needed to act as if he was unhappy about it.

Tatsumi stomped down the main corridor in Hogwarts and punched a wall, leaving a considerable dent. Their first night together took a lot of restraint on his part. After some time, she complied to his needs whenever he came to her, and he knew that she had started to feel something for him. Tatsumi didn't care whether or not it was love or hate, but he knew there was lust involved in the situation. She would learn to love him; he would allow her not to feel anything else.

But then Shin had to fuck it up! Tatsumi continued to stomp down the corridor, looking back every now and then at the man who made his life from bad to worse. Shin was the reason he had to lie to everyone about hating his wife. Even worse, Shin's mistakes were the reason Tatsumi had to lie to his father as well as lying to everyone else. It only took after the first week for that lie to unfold. His father didn't really care about Tatsumi's feelings on his decision as long as he was happy and after he came to the conclusion that he son was acting for Shin's benefit he promised that he wouldn't interfere in his life again unless it was something drastic. The best part about the situation was that his father had agreed to those terms, but Shin! Shin had gone too far.

"Do you even know what you did?" Tatsumi asked, facing the man with an angered sneer.

"I saved your ass," was Shin's monotonous reply, as if Tatsumi had just asked about the weather. Tatsumi seethed. Shin's behavior spiraled out of control even more so than usual. If Tatsumi weren't in public, he'd punch Shin right in the face.

"Saved my ass? Then you should quickly find a way of saving your own if I don't find her." Tatsumi growled, "My father had a plan that was ruined by your selfishness!"

"It doesn't matter," Shin growled back, "You didn't even like her anyway. You constantly complained about her and even she got tired of hearing it."

"I only said those lies for your benefit! I loved her, but if I told her, then she wouldn't have had realistic reactions to what I said. When I find her-and mark my word, I will-I will tell her the truth, about everything. Especially about how much I love her," Tatsumi's voice faltered, not from lack of confidence but from an overabundance of emotion. He continued with: "To hell with your racist ass! Her skin color doesn't matter; she's still a human being with feeling and needs. I am going to be the man to fulfill them and your dumbass is going to help." Shin looked shocked. Tatsumi turned away from Shin's face to continue on his way to the Slytherin corridor.

When he made it to the door, he tried to push the door open remembering that all the doors in the school generally had passwords.

"I am so not in the mood for this…" The Slytherin password was one of the longest because it was more of a stupid rant, "A Lesothosaurus met a Scelidosaurus, who told her about a Ankylosarus that fought a Kentrosarus over a Pachycephalosarus because they were both in love, but the Pachycephalosaurus was dating a Tenontosarus who got smashed by a Camarasaurus, who mated with a Saltasaurus, who cheated on him with a Carnotaurus, who had an orgy with a pack of Allosarus, who almost got assaulted by a Baryonyx when they went skinny dipping, and he was later punished and killed by a pack of Deinonychus." The man within the picture next to the door smiled and stood to give Tatsumi a standing ovation. Instead of finding the men in the mirror hilarious in an obnoxious kind of way like usual, Tatsumi threw the man a scathing glare. He whisked himself inside as soon as the door opened.

"This is fucking ridiculous. Just because the house is Slytherin doesn't mean we need to memorize every fucking hard dinosaur name! Couldn't he use snake names or something?" he asked the air as he opened the door to Draco Malfoy's room.

"If the password were simpler, then any idiot would be able to get in. Besides, the whole house loves dinosaurs. Reptiles are cool," Draco replied, not looking up to see who was at the door. He was fascinated with the book that his uncle Severus brought into his room. Draco and Viktor were sitting on the bed staring at a book. Severus stood with his arms crossed seemingly watching the others for their reaction. As soon as Tatsumi walked in, he immediately knew what book they were reading.

"Good thing you're here!" Draco said, excited, "You can translate this because it's in Japanese…"

"Of course I can, but I don't need to. At least not really…" Tatsumi replied reaching for the book.

"And why is that?" Draco asked slightly miffed at Tatsumi's answer.

"Because this is the book mine, I use it to write spells. Every spell you see in this book is my creation. I went to the Restricted Section in the library to look for it today but I couldn't find it, so I came here to ask you if you knew where it was, and bam! You have it!" Tatsumi said with a smile, "And you also have it to the spell I need too! Aren't I lucky?"

"…And what spell would that be?" Draco asked. He had been trying to translate the page for a while. Despite his fluency in Japanese, he didn't want to translate anything wrong. One wrong word and they could all die, or worse: be turned into females!

"It's a finding spell; you use this to find things you have lost."

"How does it work?" Severus interrupted, starting to get excited.

"Well, generally, everything you touch get a magic residue from you. This spell helps you find anything that has your magic in it."

"Does it work for people?" Krum asked as he sat up in his seat.

"Yes, that's why I need it…" Tatsumi replied.

"For what? An errant girlfriend?" Draco joked.

"No," Tatsumi said, staring hard at Shin who had propped himself on the door, "For my errant wife…"

"Wife?" Draco sputtered in disbelief, "How did I not know this? I thought we were best friends? I know you graduate_d_early and everything but I thought you might you know invite me to be your best man or something, I had already planned to ask you and Krum for my wedding..."

"Shut up," Tatsumi replied, "It was an arranged marriage that I was blindsided by, when I get her back, and I will we will have another wedding and you can be my best man then." Shin snorted and Tatsumi ignored him reading the spell and nodding to himself.

"Could you help us find something we lost?" Severus asked his eyes wild.

Tatsumi looked up at the man noting the wild look in his eyes his disheveled clothes and unwashed hair and smiled.

"Of course."

=(The Lost)=

"Dammit Latrice I'm not so sure this is a good idea!" Neville whispered

"Oh, shut up you look great!" replied Latrice to reassure the brunet. After her episode, they had a long "conversation" if that was what you would call it; Latrice would call it an argument. The "conversation" entailed whether or not she would be allowed to go to Hogwarts… and whether or not she would alone.

"I'm going no matter what anyone says, and you all can stay here for all I care. I need each and every one of you, otherwise everything can, and will, go wrong." She said smiling ask she packed her backpack. Latrice didn't use a purse, they were too small she always carried too much so she always had a backpack. Neville sighed and look at the other boys. The only one of them that shouldn't really go was Harry because he was heavily pregnant.

"What about Harry?" He asked

"We will go as a family," She said putting up a finger to silence the already snickering Ron, "a family of sisters. We are checking out the school for Harry's upcoming child and Kari. We would want to know where our children are getting their education right?" she smiled at the bewildered men and almost screamed. Makeover time!" and proceeded to make the men in front of her into women.

Now here they were walking through the corridor of Hogwarts on free time from their flirtatious tour guide who had taken a liking to Ron. Ron ignored the man's obvious invitations for a private tour with disgust.

"I think he want to get in your pants Ron…" Latrice said snickering as they made their way to the Slytherin corridor. When she had asked the boys about the name "Zabini", they had told her that the boy was a Slytherin. They hurried into the house and asked some of the students in the main room. The response was that Blaise had been in his room. The "girls" made their way to the room and all piled in when they noticed that Blaise was alone. Blaise first reaction when he noticed all the girls in his room was to panic. He was reminded of his first girlfriend, who abused him and forced him to have sex with her whenever he did anything wrong in her eyes.

"I won't have sex with you, if that's what you here for…" He said with false bravado, the female sex smelt fear and they took advantage and tore their prey to pieces at the first sign of weakness.

"Is he serious?" Latrice asked looking back at the others in question.

"I don't joke, at least not with people I don't know. So if you're not going to rape me, then what do you want?" Blaise asked his back to the wall with a nonchalant look on his face.

"He wasn't kidding, okay? You should definitely talk to someone about that," Latrice said with a solemn face, then continued, "I need you to do something really important. I know you're in love with Hermione. Don't try to deny it, I ALREADY know," she put up a hand to stop Blaise's retort. "Hermione is in danger, there is someone here, someone new who has taken her from her normal environment and he or she is planning to use her to destroy us all. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin will be eradicated and you're the only one who can break what they have one her. All I know it has something to do with a chain that needs to be broken." She smiled at Blaise because his eyes were as big as saucers.

"I implore you to not take this as a joke; it is a very serious matter, for not only your future but that of the whole school population." She turned only to suddenly lurch forward and slam to the ground.

"Another one?" Ron asked quickly running to Latrice again.

"She's never had more than one in a day…" Harry said worried.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked as he watched the weird girl who said odd things convulse on the floor with the other girl holding her head. "If she's overdosing you should take her to Madam Pomfrey; her death is not worth the consequence of taking drugs."

Harry frowned at Blaise and launched, "She's not overdoing she's having a vision you idiot!" He turned to Neville who went to Latrice's other side.

"Is she okay?"

"She should almost be out of it in 5, 4, 3…" Latrice suddenly popped up with a frightened look and whispered feverishly, " We need to get out of here NOW!"

=(The Lost)=

Jorge knew that something was wrong. He didn't like that his hold on Hermione was losing its power, maybe telling her the truth lessened the intensity of it, dammit.

The girl was a walking encyclopedia; if he could use her to eradicate everyone, then he could save her for last and torture her for every second he had to spend with her irritating self. He had better things to do than baby-sit.

But he had been so eager to finish the job, and he was so frustrated that he couldn't find his first victims that he let out on Hermione, the more she came to hate him the more likely she was at breaking his spell. If she fell in love with someone else entirely, then they chain would break and she would foil his plans and he would be forced to hide again for another 200 years. No, dammit he waited long enough! He would start being nice to her again tonight, try to make her think that their conversation had been her imagination, and then he would find that fucking wonder boy Harry, who brought hope to the students of Hogwarts and paint his entrails on the walls of the dining hall for all to see. Bullying was not nice.

=(The Lost)=

Beta and Author will now write these notes…as one!

Seriously you guys!? What do you think and tell us in a review! Any feedback is appreciated and satisfied and exorcised.

Keshia: Holy Crap!, Wrote this at 2:30 in the morning after getting my hair done at a salon for the first time! That lady almost burned me like 5 times, but I look great! Lol. What do you guys think of Jorge? A little unstable? And what about Latrice? She's on a different level man…I love DINOSAURS! So sorry for the long as password, was fun for me to make… and I love dinosaurs… ^_^ my personal favorite? Carnotaurus… Lol. So I hope you enjoyed and tell me so! ^_^

Nicole Didn't put up any notes so I'm going to assume she just forgot and she will review or comment on the next chapter which will come up soon! ^_^ ~Keshia_515

REVIEW!


End file.
